


End Of Smiles

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bondage, Dark, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger has captured Yuya and makes him into his obedient slave. As he uses him for his pleasure will he be able to maintain control over him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrachan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pyrachan).



> Pay attention to all the warnings because this really is one of the most dark and twisted fics I have ever written so proceed at your own risk.

Yuya slowly opened his eyes. He felt so groggy and couldn’t remember the last thing that happened. He seemed to be sitting in a chair. His wrists hurt. To his shock he realized it was because he was tied down to the chair! Yuya tried to get up but he was firmly restrained. He didn’t recognize where he was. Some sort of laboratory?

“Ahh you are finally awake my boy. I was worried that you were drugged too heavily and might never wake up.” said a joyful Jean-Michel Roger.

Jean rubbed his cold serpent-like hand across Yuya’s cheek. Yuya shivered as he couldn’t do anything to stop it. It felt so disgusting and repulsive.

Jean chuckled, “Ahh yes touching you is more more entertaining while you are awake.”

“What did you do to me?” screamed a panicked Yuya.

“Oh don’t worry much. I wanted to do so much to that lovely young body of yours but what would be the point if I couldn’t see your expressions.”

Jean leaned in and placed his lips on Yuya’s as his tongue violently violated Yuya’s mouth. Yuya tried to bite it in retaliation but Jean was so forceful that he was too overwhelmed to properly respond.

As Jean slowly backed his mouth away he licked his lips in a sadist grin, “See that was so much more enjoyable. You are adorable the way you squirm.”

Yuya spat Jean’s disgusting saliva back into his face. Jean quickly backhanded Yuya.

“Ungrateful brat!” Jean smacked Yuya again and again. “Do you have any idea who I am? Do you know how honored you should be to have my attention.”

Jean backed away and withdrew an elegant knife from his pocket. He held the tip of it a hair’s-length away from Yuya’s eyeball. Yuya struggled to back away but he couldn’t move.

Jean went on in a more serious tone, “Now pay attention foolish little boy. I wish I had the luxury of playing with you all day but I am a very busy and important man so I am done fucking around you. You and me have serious business.”

Jean placed the knife on the table next to Yuya, just out of reach. Jean pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.

Since he woke up Yuya has slightly felt something on or more so in the back of his hand that he couldn’t figure out. But once Jean hit that button a strong buzzing feeling vibrated inside Yuya’s brain! It blocked out all of his thoughts like a loud static sound. It was like a small but painful electric shock rippling through his brain.

Jean pressed another button which released the restrains on Yuya’s wrists. Through the pain Yuya noticed this and was ready to jump up and punch this guy. But he couldn’t! He kept telling his body to but it wouldn’t move.

Jean said in a commanding voice “Now servant 722, stand up.”

Yuya’s body stood up. No! He didn’t want his body to obey Jean’s commands. He should be in control of himself!

“Now servant 722, grab that knife.”

Yuya grabbed the knife. He kept telling himself to ram it through Jean throat but he just held the knife in hand. Waiting for more orders from Jean.

“Now servant 722, prove your loyalty to me. Place that knife to your neck.”

Yuya brought the metal to his skin.

“A little bit deeper.”

Yuya pressed the knife into the skin and drew blood.

“Gently pull it across your neck.”

Yuya did so. Drawing just enough blood to suffer but not to die. The pain was excruciating yet his body showed no signs of it. Jean could order him to kill himself at any point. He was completely under Jean’s control.

Jean smiled as he unzipped his pants. “Servant 722 put the knife down and perform operation X7J1.”

The mind-controlled Yuya walked towards Jean and kneeled in front of him. His hands wrapped around Jean’s dick and gently started stroking as his mouth sucked on it. Jean let out a loud moan as he placed his hand on the back of Yuya’s head.

“Servant 722, increase the intensity of the operation!”

Jean violently thrust his dick into the back Yuya’s throat. He repetitively fucked his face giving the mind-slave no room to breathe. Even under the influence of mind-control device, Yuya’s body contorted in rejection of this assault but it was no use. In no time, Jean cummed in Yuya’s mouth and then took his dick out and smeared it all over Yuya’s face. Jean pushed Yuya’s face into his balls one more time to rub in how much dominance his mind-control technology had over him. He then smacked Yuya which dropped him to the floor. Jean noticed that the wound on his neck had opened further, probably from how rough he was. He would need to patch that up or else his new favorite tool really would die.

As Jean walked over to a cabinet to grab some bandages, Yuya felt nothing but cold darkness. His free will gone. His rights gone. His smile gone.

Jean was shocked when he saw Yuya stand up on his own, “Servant 722, sit back down.”

Yuya did no such thing as he grabbed the knife on the table and lunged at Jean. The blade impaled itself through Jean’s lower rib-cage. Jean screamed loudly as the pain was so intense that tears were rolling down his eyes. A frightened Jean lashed out and smacked Yuya to the ground. Jean quickly grabbed his wound trying to apply pressure to it. But Yuya was already standing back up again.

“Servant 722! Emergency shut-down! Why are you not listening to me. Yuya you are mine.”

The boy looked up and stared Jean down. Yuya’s eyes were a murderous red. In a demonic voice  Yuya said, “I am not Yuya.”

The boy then punched Jean in the gut. As Jean recoiled from the blow, Yuya punched again but now in his stab wound. Jean toppled over he was in so much. Yuya was above Jean with an aura of death around him but Jean desperately lashed out and wrapped his hands around Yuya’s neck. The blood gushing out of Yuya’s neck made Jean squirm but he kept his grip firm. It wouldn’t take much more pressure to kill him! But Yuya’s expression showed no pain. Not like when he was mind-controlled and couldn’t feel it. This was more like he could feel it and just didn’t care. It was terrifying!

Yuya punched Jean in his nose which dropped his choke hold as Jean took several feet back to put pressure on his bloody nose. Jean could not understand what was going on. He was older and bigger then Yuya, he should have the advantage. But he had lost so much blood, even more so then Yuya who he had commanded to slice his own neck earlier. How was he losing? He was so scared.

Jean dropped to one knee as his vision blurred, his adrenaline couldn’t keep up with his pain. He was breathing heavily as he moaned, “Yuya or whoever you are. Let’s just talk this out. No need for anyone to gt hurt. I am sure we can make each other smile.”

Yuya positioned himself behind Jean as his hands caressed Jean’s face. In that moment Jean felt helpless and completely at his mercy. He own heart seemed to stop beating, frozen in absolute fear.

Yuya coldly said, “You will never smile again.”

In one swift motion Yuya snapped Jean’s neck, killing him instantly.

Yuya collapsed next to him. When he came to his senses he yelled as he couldn’t believe what happened. He started gushing tears as he yelled, “Why!? I am no killer! I am an entertainer, I couldn’t have done this? I bring smiles to people.”

Yuya’s dark side took control again, “You are broken Yuya. Your soul doesn’t have the strength to go on. I shall take it from here.”

“What are you going to do? Please just make people smile for me.”

“The time for smiles has ended. I will destroy this entire dimension.”


End file.
